


Thursday

by lagazzraladra



Category: Community
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagazzraladra/pseuds/lagazzraladra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursday nights are movie nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> written for pockystuck on tumblr. un-beta'd and most likely terrible and ooc because of that. my apologies.

Thursday nights are movie nights and that's that. Un-disputable. Non-negotiable. Which can be great, yea, except when Troy and Abed decide that the movie of the night is going to be some C-list movie from 2004.

"It's the directors' cut," Abed explains to her very carefully. "Directors' cuts are always better."

And Annie knows better than to argue with Abed (especially when it comes to film-making), so that's how she ends up squished between Troy and Abed in a  pillow-fort watching Ben Affleck run around in tight leather to an Evanescence soundtrack.

"This is terrible," she whispers to Troy when Elektra and Matt Murdock start fighting in the middle of a playground. "Like, _Kickpuncher 2_ terrible."

"Hey! _Kickpuncher 2_ was awesome!"

"Uh-huh," Annie replies, but from the silence she receives she guesses that she's the only one not totally engrossed in this movie by now. Honestly, she doesn't see how anybody could like this movie enough to sit through the _normal_ cut, much less the directors' cut. But Troy and Abed seem to be thoroughly enjoying it, since they both have that semi-vapid look to their faces.

"My boys," Annie says, putting her arms on their shoulders on either side of them, "What I am I going to do with you both?"

Abed turns to her, tensing under her touch, and gives her a strange look; "What are you doing?"

"I, erm, um," Annie stutters looking to Troy for help, but he's got the same look on his face as Abed does. "I'll just put these down then."

"No, it's... fine," says Abed and Annie is actually surprised, because Abed is usually not the most physical person.

"Yea. It's fine Annie," Troy tells her as well, shooting her that award-winning-smile that used to make her heart go all wibbly-wobbly in High School.

"Oh, oh, alright," she says hesitantly putting her arms back in place. Then, Abed sort of tips over and plants his head in her lap and Troy rests his in the crook of her neck. Which is... nice. Very very nice. And it makes Annie think that maybe she can get used to movie nights and all the terribleness that that particular event ensues if it means this. Whatever this is.

So she stays and sits through the rest of the movie; her hands carding through Abed's hair and Troy's soft, gentle breathing and heart beat along her side lulling her into a state of peace. And if she has to pick up the bowl of popcorn to hide her tears when Elektra dies and Matt _almost_ dies in the church, then no one has to be the wiser.


End file.
